You Could Be Happy
by YourDreams
Summary: Petit One-Shot Klaroline sur une note de "You Could Be Happy" de Snow Patrol. L'histoire prend place après la fin de la saison 4. (TRADUCTION)


**Voici donc un petit One-Shot Klaroline qui se déroule après la fin de la saison 4. C'est une traduction du One-Shot du même nom écrit par thequeenxx et que je trouve tout mignon. Merci à elle de m'avoir permis de le traduire ! Donc en attendant le prochaine chapitre de "Hiding" qui arrivera bientôt, je vous fait partager cette petite histoire. Comme d'habitude, laissez vos avis. C'est important et ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

* * *

**You could be happy and I won't know**_  
____Tu pourrais être heureuse et je ne le saurais pas__  
_**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go___  
_**___Mais tu n'étais pas heureuse le jour où je t'ai vu partir_

**And all the things that I wish I had not said**_  
____Et toutes les choses que je souhaite n'avoir pas dites__  
_**Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head**___  
____Se dessinent sur mes lèvres jusqu'à me rendre fou__  
_  
Parfois, lorsque vous obtenez ce que vous voulez, vous réalisez que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que vous vouliez. Me voici, Caroline Forbes, assise là, me parlant à moi-même. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suppose que c'est le jour où je décide que je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne peux pas me battre contre moi-même, nier ce que je ressens vraiment... Il y a évidemment beaucoup de choses que je souhaite n'avoir pas dites, pas souhaitées...

**Is it too late to remind you how we were**_  
____Est-il trop tard pour te rappeler comment nous étions__  
_**But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur**___  
____Sans nos derniers jours de silence, de cris, de flou ?_

**Most of what I remember makes me sure**_  
____Tout ce dont je me souviens me conforte dans l'idée__  
_**I should have stopped you from walking out the door**___  
____Que j'aurais dû t'empêcher de franchir le pas de la porte_

Je ne peux plus aimer Tyler, parce que mon cœur ne le veut pas. Vous savez, je me souviens de la soirée du bal de promo. J'étais totalement heureuse d'y avoir vu Tyler, c'était vraiment la soirée de mes rêves, mais je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie, qui n'ose pas traverser n'importe quoi pour moi. J'ai vu la scène qui s'est déroulée à ma porte cette nuit-là. Tyler ne pouvait pas se battre pour moi et ne pas s'enfuir en quelques secondes... Ou le pouvait-il ? Je me suis toujours imaginée être traitée comme la princesse du garçon de mes rêves. Je ne me sens pas comme cela avec Tyler.

**You could be happy, I hope you are**_  
____Tu pourrais être heureuse, j'espère que tu l'es__  
_**You made me happier than I'd been by far**___  
____Tu m'as rendu plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été_

**Somehow everything I own smells of you**_  
____D'une certaine façon, tout ce qui m'appartient sent comme toi__  
_**And for the tiniest moment it's all not true**___  
____Et pour les plus insignifiants moments ce n'est pas toujours vrai__  
_  
Peut-être que je me trompe. Mais je veux être la fille du roi. Personne ne peut aider à cela. Aujourd'hui, je me suis demandé : qu'est-ce qui, dans le monde, m'effraie ? Et me voilà. J'en ai vraiment vu assez. Plus qu'assez... La vie dans une petite ville n'est pas devenue assez pour moi... Vous vous souvenez tous de ces mots, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'ils étaient vrais... Je regarde autour de moi, en pensant : « Suis-je vraiment au bon endroit ? ». Je lis la plaque une fois encore : "Rue Bourbon". Je suppose que oui. Je ne connais rien de cette Nouvelle-Orléans...

**Do the things that you always wanted to**_  
____Fais les choses que tu as toujours voulu faire__  
_**Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do**___  
____Sans moi derrière ton dos, ne pense pas, agis_

**More than anything I want to see you, girl**_  
____Plus que tout, je veux te voir__  
_**Take a glorious bite out of the whole world**___  
____Prendre un morceau du monde_

Mais, non... Je fais la mauvaise chose. Je ne peux pas jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un comme cela. Je prends mon téléphone, compose le numéro. Quelqu'un décroche. Je commence sans attendre un « Allô ».

— Écoute, Klaus, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour tout. Je vais prendre un train et retour...

Il me coupe.

— Tourne-toi, Caroline.

Je me retourne excitée. Je le vois se tenant là, souriant. Je cours vers lui... Ses bras forts autour de ma taille... On dirait le paradis.


End file.
